Organización de las Naciones Unidas
Escudo de la ONU thumb|Bandera de la ONU La Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) o simplemente Naciones Unidas (NN. UU.) es la mayor organización internacional existente. Se define como una asociación de gobierno global que facilita la cooperación en asuntos como el Derecho internacional, la paz y seguridad internacional, el desarrollo económico y social, los asuntos humanitarios y los derechos humanos. La ONU fue fundada el 24 de octubre de 1945nota 4 en San Francisco (California), por 51 países, al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con la firma de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas.1 Desde su sede en Nueva York, los Estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas y otros organismos vinculados deliberan y deciden acerca de temas significativos y administrativos en reuniones periódicas celebradas durante el año. La ONU está estructurada en diversos órganos, de los cuales los principales son: Asamblea General, Consejo de Seguridad, Consejo Económico y Social, Secretaría General, Consejo de Administración Fiduciaria y la Corte Internacional de Justicia. La figura pública principal de la ONU es el Secretario General. El actual es Ban Ki-moon de Corea del Sur, que asumió el puesto el 1 de enero de 2007, reemplazando a Kofi Annan.2 A fecha de 2013, la ONU posee 193 estados miembros, todos los países soberanos reconocidos internacionalmente, más tres miembros en calidad de observadores; la Ciudad del Vaticano, la Orden Soberana y Militar de Malta y el Estado de Palestina. Otros estados independientes de facto como la República de China-Taiwán o Kosovo no son miembros pues son considerados territorios en disputa. La sede europea (y segunda sede mundial) de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas se sitúa en Ginebra, Suiza. Los idiomas oficiales de la ONU son seis: árabe, chino mandarín, español, francés, inglés y ruso.3 Historia Harry Truman en la conferencia fundacional en San Francisco, 1945. Primera versión de la bandera de Naciones Unidas. La ONU reemplazó a la Sociedad de Naciones (SDN), fundada en 1919, ya que dicha organización había fallado en su propósito de evitar otro conflicto internacional. El término «Naciones Unidas» se pronunció por primera vez en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial por el entonces presidente de los Estados Unidos Franklin Roosevelt, en la Declaración de las Naciones Unidas, el 1 de enero de 1942 como una alianza de 26 países en la que sus representantes se comprometieron a defender la Carta del Atlántico y para emplear sus recursos en la guerra contra el Eje Roma-Berlín-Tokio. La idea de la ONU fue elaborada en la declaración emitida en la Conferencia de Yalta celebrada por los aliados en febrero de 1945. Allí Roosevelt sugirió el nombre de Naciones Unidas. Aunque estará inspirada en la Sociedad de Naciones, la ONU se diferencia de ésta tanto en su composición como en su estructura y funcionalidad. Por un lado, va a aumentar su universalización, lo que va a permitir la ampliación de la organización por medio de las grandes potencias, de los nuevos estados surgidos tras la descolonización, o de los que surgirán tras el desmembramiento de la Unión Soviética, Yugoslavia y Checoslovaquia en Europa oriental. La Sociedad de Naciones no contaba con las grandes potencias como estados miembros dificultando así el respeto mismo a su autoridad. La ONU al contar con dichas naciones recalca su propia universalidad y autoridad obligando así a los estados miembros respetar las leyes establecidas por la misma organización, evitando repercusiones importantes. De agosto a octubre de 1944, representantes de Francia, la República de China, el Reino Unido, los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética celebraron la conferencia de Dumbarton Oaks para esbozar los propósitos de la organización, sus miembros, los organismos, y las disposiciones para mantener la paz, seguridad y cooperación internacional. La actual organización refleja parcialmente esta conferencia, ya que los cinco miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad (que tienen poder de veto en cualquier resolución de ese Consejo) son dichos estados, o sus sucesores (República Popular China que reemplazó a la República de China-Taiwán y Rusia que sucedió a la Unión Soviética). El 25 de abril de 1945 se celebró la conferencia de San Francisco (la Conferencia de las Naciones Unidas sobre Organización Internacional). Además de los gobiernos, fueron invitadas organizaciones no gubernamentales. El 26 de junio las cincuenta naciones representadas en la conferencia firmaron la Carta de las Naciones Unidas. Polonia, que no había estado representada en la conferencia, añadió su nombre más tarde entre los signatarios fundadores, para un total de 51 Estados. La ONU comenzó su existencia después de la ratificación de la Carta por la República de China, Francia, la Unión Soviética, el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos y la gran mayoría de los otros 46 miembros. El primer período de sesiones de la Asamblea General se celebró el 10 de enero de 1946 en Central Hall Westminster (Londres). La Sociedad de Naciones se disolvió oficialmente el 18 de abril de 1946 y cedió su misión a las Naciones Unidas. En 1948 se proclama de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, uno de los logros más destacados de la ONU. Los fundadores de la ONU manifestaron tener esperanzas en que esta nueva organización sirviera para prevenir nuevas guerras. Estos deseos no se han hecho realidad en muchos casos. Desde 1947 hasta 1991, la división del mundo en zonas hostiles durante la llamada guerra Fría hizo muy difícil este objetivo, debido al sistema de veto en el Consejo de Seguridad. Desde 1991 las misiones de paz de la ONU se han hecho más complejas abarcando aspectos no militares que asegurasen un adecuado funcionamiento de las instituciones civiles, como en las elecciones. En la actualidad, no permanecen las condiciones internacionales que impulsaron la gestación de la ONU; debido a que, el sistema internacional esta en constante cambio, los problemas han tomado nuevas formas, han surgido nuevas amenazas, entre las más sobresalientes están: narcotráfico, terrorismo, armas biológicas y químicas, proliferación de armas nucleares, degradación de medio ambiente y las pandemias (Valdés, 2007: 09); así como, nuevas formas de cooperación internacional y temas de relevancia social tales como la brecha digital. Ajustar a la ONU a la nueva realidad internacional ha sido la principal razón de la comunidad internacional y de esa manera evitar que la ONU se convierta en un organismo internacional obsoleto. Recientemente ha habido numerosas llamadas para la reforma de la ONU.4 Algunos desean que ésta juegue un papel mayor o más efectivo en los asuntos mundiales, otros desean que su papel se reduzca a la labor humanitaria. Ha habido también numerosos llamamientos a ampliar la composición del Consejo de Seguridad para reflejar la situación geopolítica actual (esto es, más miembros de África, América Latina y Asia) y para que se modifique el procedimiento de elección del Secretario General. Estados miembros Artículo principal: Anexo:Estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas Mapa de los Estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas y sus territorios dependientes reconocidos. Desde 2011 y después de la adhesión de Sudán del Sur, el número de Estados miembros es de 193. Están incluidos todos los estados reconocidos internacionalmente, aunque notables ausencias son: * el Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano —la Santa Sede, como sujeto de derecho internacional, es considerado miembro observador—, * la Orden de Malta —con sede en Roma, es un sujeto de derecho internacional y es miembro observador—, * el Estado de Palestina —la Autoridad Nacional Palestina ejerce como miembro observador—. * la República de China-Taiwán —cuyo asiento en la ONU fue transferido a la República Popular China en 1971—, * el Sahara Occidental —''de iure'', territorio no autónomo de administración española, como indica el documento S/2002/161—. El último país en ser admitido fue la República de Sudán del Sur, el 14 de julio de 2011. Los llamados «casos especiales», únicos territorios no miembros, sin calidad de miembro observador y con gobierno propio son: * Niue * y las Islas Cook. Ambos territorios están actualmente en libre asociación con Nueva Zelanda. Sin embargo, cada uno podría declarar su independencia solicitando su ingreso a la ONU. Esto ya ha sucedido, por ejemplo, con los Estados Federados de Micronesia, las Islas Marshall y Palaos, todos Estados en libre asociación con Estados Unidos y miembros de las Naciones Unidas. El artículo 4, del Capítulo 2 de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas establece los requisitos para ser Estado miembro: Conflicto por los escaños de la República de China y la República Popular China Artículo principal: Estatus político de Taiwán China, representada por el gobierno de la República de China (ROC), fue uno de los cinco miembros fundadores de la ONU en 1945 y formó parte de la ONU como miembro original el 24 de octubre de 1945. Sin embargo, como resultado de la Guerra Civil China, el gobierno de la ROC controlado por el Kuomintang huyó a la isla de Taiwán en 1949, y el gobierno comunista de la República Popular China (RPC), declarada el 1 de octubre de 1949, tomó el control de la mayor parte del territorio de China. Representantes del gobierno de la ROC continuaron representando a China en la ONU, a pesar del pequeño tamaño de la jurisdicción en Taiwán de la ROC (y otras islas no consideradas parte de la provincia de Taiwán) comparado con la jurisdicción en China continental de la RPC, hasta que el 25 de octubre de 1971, cuando la Asamblea General aprobó la resolución 2758, reconociendo al Gobierno de la RPC como el único representante legítimo de China en la ONU, expulsando al representante de Chiang Kai-shek como representante legítimo de China y reconociendo en cambio a la RPC. Esto, en efecto, transfirió el escaño de China en la ONU (incluyendo su asiento permanente en el Consejo de Seguridad) de la ROC a la RPC. Desde 1991, la ROC ha solicitado repetidamente volver a participar en la ONU, únicamente como representante del pueblo de Taiwán, y no como representante de toda China, utilizando la designación de «República de China en Taiwán», «República de China (Taiwán)» o simplemente «Taiwán». Sin embargo, en 2007 un comité clave de la ONU rechazó por decimoquinta vez consecutiva la solicitud de la ROC. Al consultarle al secretario general Ban Ki-moon sobre los motivos del rechazo dijo que era legalmente imposible, debido a la resolución de la asamblea que expulsó a los nacionalistas chinos en 1971.5 En la actualidad, 23 Estados miembros de la ONU, además de la Santa Sede, mantienen relaciones diplomáticas con la ROC. La República Popular China, que considera Taiwán como una provincia rebelde,6 se opone a que la isla-Estado sea miembro de la ONU. El caso de la Unión Europea Todos los estados miembros de la Unión Europea (UE) forman parte a su vez de la ONU. La UE, a pesar de ser miembro de otras organizaciones internacionales, como la OMC, no forma parte de la ONU. Sin embargo ha desarrollado misiones por encargo de la ONU en diferentes partes del mundo. Tal es el caso de la EUFOR. Al ratificarse el Tratado de Lisboa, la UE tiene personalidad jurídica única en la sociedad internacional, desde diciembre de 2009.7 El tratado especifica en lo referente a su acción en la escena internacional y las relaciones con la ONU:8 Sede Sede principal en Nueva York. Artículo principal: Sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas El régimen jurídico de la Sede de la ONU está regido por un tratado entre ésta y los Estados Unidos de América (Acuerdo relativo a la sede de las Naciones Unidas, del 31 de octubre de 1947), y la Convención sobre Prerrogativas e Inmunidades de las Naciones Unidas, de 1946. Por razones de seguridad, todo correo recibido es esterilizado. La Administración Postal de las Naciones Unidas, emite sellos, con los que deben ser franqueados todos los artículos enviados desde el edificio. Los periodistas acreditados, cuando informan desde el complejo, no deben utilizar «Nueva York» como identificación de su localización en reconocimiento de su estatus de extraterritorialidad. El complejo diseñado por un equipo internacional de arquitectos incluye los siguientes edificios: la Secretaría (una torre de 39 pisos), la Asamblea General, la Biblioteca Dag Hammarskjöld y el área de Conferencias. También hay jardines y esculturas exteriores. Aunque la sede principal está en el complejo sobre suelo neoyorquino, la ONU y sus organismos especializados y regionales tienen otras sedes, como en: Ginebra, Suiza; La Haya, Países Bajos; Viena, Austria; Montreal, Canadá; Copenhague, Dinamarca; Bonn , Alemania; Nairobi, Kenia; París, Francia; Santiago de Chile, Chile; Adís Abeba, Etiopía; Valencia, España y Buenos Aires, Argentina, San José, Costa Rica. Idiomas oficiales La ONU tiene como idiomas de trabajo las lenguas inglesa, francesa, árabe, mandarín, española y rusa, las cuales también son idiomas oficiales. El Servicio de Radio de Naciones Unidas emite, además de los seis idiomas oficiales, en portugués, suajili y bengalí. Personal y personal asociado El personal y personal asociado de la ONU se encuentra protegido por la Convención sobre la Seguridad del Personal de las Naciones Unidas y del Personal Asociado, aprobada el día 9 de diciembre de 1994 por la Asamblea General de la ONU.9 10 Financiación La financiación de las Naciones Unidas y de algunas de sus agencias especializadas está asegurada por las contribuciones obligatorias de los Estados miembros. En el caso de algunas agencias especializadas, su financiación proviene de contribuciones voluntarias de Estados miembros, organizaciones, empresas o particulares. La Asamblea General establece en el presupuesto ordinario las contribuciones obligatorias durante dos años (1 924 840 250 USD en 2006)12 y determina la aportación de cada miembro basándose en la capacidad de pago de los países, calculado del ingreso nacional por habitante; no obstante, para mantener un nivel de independencia, el nivel máximo de contribución está fijado en el 22 % (el nivel mínimo es un 0,01 % del total). Es importante señalar que las contribuciones obligatorias no siempre son satisfechas por los países y conforme al artículo 19 de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas se le puede quitar el derecho al voto en la Asamblea General al Estado Miembro cuyos atrasos de pago igualen o superen la cantidad que debiera haber contribuido en los dos años anteriores.13 Funciones Eventos internacionales Las celebraciones de la ONU tienen como objetivo contribuir, en todo el mundo, al cumplimiento de los objetivos de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas y sensibilizar al público acerca de temas políticos, sociales, culturales, humanitarios, o relacionados con los derechos del hombre. Son ocasiones para promover acciones nacionales e internacionales y despertar el interés sobre los programas y actividades de las Naciones Unidas. Se realiza una reunión cada año y cuando un tema es considerado particularmente importante de tratar en ese momento, la Asamblea General puede recomendar al consejo de seguridad una conferencia internacional y el consejo de seguridad decide si se debe hacer o no para centrar atención global y construir un consenso para una acción unificada se realiza una reunión cada año. Un ejemplo sería la Conferencia de Naciones Unidas sobre el Medio Ambiente y el Desarrollo (Cumbre de la Tierra), del 3 al 14 de junio de 1992, cuyos acuerdos dieron lugar a la adopción del programa Agenda 21 por 179 países. En este mismo sentido de centrar la atención en temas importantes de interés internacional, la ONU declara celebraciones internacionales, como días, meses, años, etc., para promover, movilizar y coordinar eventos en todo el mundo. Control de armas y desarme La Carta de las Naciones Unidas en su artículo 26, concibió la posibilidad de un sistema de regulación de los armamentos que aseguraría «la menor desviación posible de los recursos humanos y económicos del mundo hacia los armamentos». La aparición de las armas nucleares ocurrió semanas después de la firma de la Carta y esto supuso un impulso inmediato en el desarrollo de la noción de control de armamento y de desarme. De hecho, la Asamblea General de la ONU adoptó en su primera resolución (febrero de 1946), se refería a los usos pacíficos de la energía atómica y a la eliminación de armas atómicas de destrucción masiva. La ONU ha establecido varios foros para dirigir los temas del desarme. El principal es el Primer Comité de la Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas sobre Desarme y Seguridad internacional,14 15 en cuya agenda se ha tomado en cuenta la prohibición completa de los ensayos nucleares, la prohibición de armas químicas, la no proliferación de las armas nucleares, el establecimiento de zonas libres de armas nucleares, el prevenir, combatir y erradicar el tráfico ilícito de armas pequeñas y ligeras en todos sus aspectos, la exploración y utilización del espacio ultraterrestre con fines pacíficos, el mantenimiento de la seguridad internacional… En junio de 1978, el primer periodo extraordinario de sesiones de la Asamblea General dedicado al desarme estableció una Comisión de Desarme como un órgano subsidiario de la Asamblea, compuesto por todos los Estados Miembros de las Naciones Unidas. Fue creado como un órgano de deliberación, con la función de considerar diferentes problemas en la esfera del desarme y hacer recomendaciones al respecto y con la de dar seguimiento a las decisiones y recomendaciones pertinentes del periodo extraordinario de sesiones. Desde el año 2000 su agenda se ocupa sólo de dos temas sustantivos. Esta Comisión presenta un informe anual a la Asamblea General. Mantenimiento de la paz Artículo principal: Lista de misiones de paz de Naciones Unidas Las Fuerzas de paz de las Naciones Unidas (los «cascos azules») son enviadas a varias regiones donde han cesado recientemente conflictos armados, para de este modo, hacer cumplir los acuerdos de paz y disuadir a los combatientes de reanudar las hostilidades. Debido a que la ONU no mantiene un ejército independiente, los efectivos son suministrados por los Estados miembros, y su participación es opcional. La autoridad para enviar o retirar a los contingentes de mantenimiento de la paz está en manos del gobierno que los aporta, al igual que la responsabilidad en relación con la paga y cuestiones disciplinarias y de personal. El Consejo de Seguridad normalmente establece y define las operaciones de mantenimiento de la paz; para ello asigna un mandato a la misión, es decir, una descripción de sus tareas. Para establecer una nueva misión de mantenimiento de la paz o modificar el mandato de una misión existente, nueve de los 15 Estados miembros del Consejo tienen que votar a favor; sin embargo, la propuesta fracasa si alguno de los cinco miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad (China, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia y Reino Unido) vota en contra. La primera operación de mantenimiento de la paz, fue la UNSCOB (United Nations Commission for the Balkans), dispuesta por la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas, por Resolución Nro.109(II)del 21 de octubre de 1947. Se llevó a cabo en Grecia entre octubre de 1947 y febrero de 1952.16 Todos los Estados miembros tienen la obligación legal de pagar la parte que les corresponde del costo de las actividades de mantenimiento de la paz en el marco de una fórmula compleja que ellos mismos establecieron, que incluye una sobrecarga para los cinco miembros permanentes de Consejo de Seguridad. Los países que aportan voluntariamente personal uniformado a las operaciones de mantenimiento de la paz son reembolsados por las Naciones Unidas a una tasa fija de un poco más de 1.000 USD por soldado por mes. Las Naciones Unidas también reembolsan a los países por el equipo que aportan. Durante el segundo mandato de Javier Pérez de Cuéllar como Secretario General, las Fuerzas de Paz de la ONU recibieron en 1988 el premio Nobel de la Paz. En 2001, la ONU y su Secretario General Kofi Annan ganaron el premio Nobel de la Paz «por su trabajo por un mejor mundo organizado y más pacífico». La ONU concede las Medallas de las Naciones Unidas a a los miembros del servicio militar que hacen cumplir los acuerdos de la Organización.17 Derechos humanos Centro de Información de las Naciones Unidas en Asunción, Paraguay. La preocupación por los derechos humanos fue una de las razones principales para la creación de las Naciones Unidas. Las atrocidades y el genocidio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial contribuyeron a un consenso para que la nueva organización debiera trabajar para prevenir tragedias similares en el futuro. En este sentido se creó un marco jurídico para considerar y actuaba sobre quejas referidas a violaciones de los derechos humanos. La Carta de la ONU (arts. 55 y 56) obliga a todos sus miembros a promover "el respeto universal a los derechos humanos y a las libertades fundamentales de todos" y para tomar "medidas conjunta o separadamente, en cooperación con la Organización" para tal fin. La Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, aunque no legalmente vinculante, fue adoptada por la Asamblea General en 1948 como un patrón de realización para todos; y consecuentemente, la Asamblea se ocupa regularmente de las cuestiones referidas a los derechos humanos. Así el 15 de marzo de 2006 la Asamblea General de la ONU votó de forma abrumadora para sustituir la Comisión de Derechos Humanos de las Naciones Unidas (UNCHR) por el Consejo de Derechos Humanos de la ONU.18 Su propósito es tratar violaciones de los derechos humanos. El UNCHR había sido criticado en varias ocasiones por los miembros que la componían, concretamente, varios de sus miembros, como Sudán o Libia, poseían un dudoso historial de respeto de los derechos humanos, incluyendo a los representantes elegidos para presidir la comisión. La Carta Internacional de Derechos Humanos, dispuso la creación de siete organismos entre los que se destacan el Comité de Derechos Humanos (HRC) y al Comité para la Eliminación de la Discriminación contra la Mujer (CEDAW). El soporte de la Secretaría General se proporciona a través de la Oficina del Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Derechos Humanos (OHCHR), excepto del CEDAW, que lo recibe de la División para el Adelanto de la Mujer (DAW). Las Naciones Unidas y sus agencias son fundamentales en mantener y aplicar los principios en emanados de la Declaración universal de los Derechos Humanos; por ejemplo, el apoyo de la ONU para los países en transición a la democracia ha contribuido significativamente a la democratización por todo el mundo, y se ha manifestado en la asistencia técnica para posibilitar elecciones libres y justas, en mejorar las estructuras judiciales, en redactar constituciones, en formar funcionarios, o en transformar los movimientos armados en partidos políticos. Esto se ha visto recientemente en Afganistán y Timor Oriental. Naciones Unidas es también un foro para apoyar los derechos de la mujer para participar plenamente en la vida política, económica y social de sus países. La ONU contribuye a elevar el significado del concepto de derechos humanos a través de sus tratados y su atención a los abusos específicos con sus resoluciones de la Asamblea General o del Consejo de Seguridad o los fallos de la Corte Internacional de Justicia (ICJ). Asistencia humanitaria La ONU conjuntamente con otras organizaciones como la Cruz Roja, proporciona comida, agua potable, refugio y otros servicios humanitarios a las poblaciones que los necesitan, sean desplazados por guerra, o afectados por otros desastres. Las agencias humanitarias más importantes de la ONU son la Oficina de las Naciones Unidas para la Coordinación de Asuntos Humanitarios (OCHA): Organismo perteneciente al Secretariado General de ONU, encargado de realizar acciones de coordinación humanitaria. Apoya organismos como el Comité Permanente Interagencial (IASC por sus siglas en inglés), los Equipos Humanitarios Nacionales o locales; hace la secretaría técnica a INSARAG, grupo especializado en asesorar grupos de búsqueda y rescate; administra los fondos CERF y ERF; realiza acciones de incidencia por los afectados y afectadas, y propone políticas de atención a estos afectados, así como de prevención. Adicionalmente suministra servicios y recursos de información para fortalecer la toma de decisiones. El Programa Mundial de Alimentos (PMA), que en 2004 repartió comida a unos 100 millones de personas,20 el Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Refugiados (ACNUR), que hasta 2001 había contribuido a reasentar a por lo menos 25 millones de personas en diferentes países.21 También se destacan el Programa de las Naciones Unidas para el Desarrollo (UNDP) que es la mayor organización internacional para garantizar asistencia técnica en el mundo, las organizaciones como ONUSIDA, OMS y el Fondo Mundial de Lucha contra el sida, la Tuberculosis y la Malaria22 (también llamado Fondo Mundial), que combaten las enfermedades en el mundo, especialmente en países pobres, y que han ayudado a reducir la mortalidad infantil y maternal. Siguiendo estas iniciativas, en diciembre de 2005, la Asamblea General creó el Fondo de respuesta a emergencias (CERF), adminstrado por OCHA, como un sistema que mejorara la coordinación de la ayuda humanitaria, haciéndola más oportuna y responsable de las víctimas de desastres naturales o hechos por el hombre. Naciones Unidas publica anualmente el Índice de Desarrollo Humano (IDH), como una forma de ordenar comparativamente los países por su pobreza, la instrucción, la educación, la esperanza de vida, y otros factores como el gasto militar. Véase también: Anexo:Países por Índice de Desarrollo Humano Objetivos de Desarrollo del Milenio Los Objetivos de Desarrollo del Milenio ya aparecen en la Declaración del Milenio, adoptada por la Asamblea General y firmada por 192 países miembros de la ONU el 8 de septiembre de 2000, tras la Cumbre del Milenio; y en este sentido, en la Cumbre mundial de 2005 (14-16 de septiembre de 2005), los representantes de los entonces 191 miembros de la ONU, los reafirmaron como ocho objetivos a alcanzar para el año 2015.23 Objetivo 1: Erradicar la pobreza extrema y el hambre: * Reducir a la mitad el porcentaje de personas cuyos ingresos sean inferiores a 1 dólar por día. * Reducir a la mitad el porcentaje de personas que padecen hambre Objetivo 2: Lograr la enseñanza primaria universal. * Velar por que todos los niños puedan terminar un ciclo completo de enseñanza primaria. Objetivo 3: Promover la igualdad entre los géneros y la autonomía de la mujer. * Eliminar las desigualdades entre los géneros en la enseñanza primaria y secundaria, preferiblemente para el año 2005, y en todos los niveles de la enseñanza para 2015 Objetivo 4: Reducir la mortalidad infantil. * Reducir en dos terceras partes la tasa de mortalidad de los niños menores de 5 años. Objetivo 5: Mejorar la salud materna. * Reducir la tasa de mortalidad materna en tres cuartas partes. Objetivo 6: Combatir el VIH/SIDA, el paludismo y otras enfermedades. * Detener y comenzar a reducir la propagación del VIH/SIDA. * Detener y comenzar a reducir la incidencia del paludismo y otras enfermedades graves. Objetivo 7: Garantizar la sostenibilidad del medio ambiente. * Incorporar los principios de desarrollo sostenible en las políticas y los programas nacionales; invertir la pérdida de recursos del medio ambiente. * Reducir a la mitad el porcentaje de personas que carecen de acceso al agua potable. * Mejorar considerablemente la vida de por lo menos 100 millones de habitantes de tugurios para el año 2020. Objetivo 8: Fomentar una asociación mundial para el desarrollo. * Desarrollar aún más un sistema comercial y financiero abierto, basado en normas, previsible y no discriminatorio. Ello incluye el compromiso de lograr una buena gestión de los asuntos públicos y la reducción de la pobreza, en cada país y en el plano internacional. * Atender las necesidades especiales de los países menos adelantados. Ello incluye el acceso libre de aranceles y cupos para las exportaciones de los países menos adelantados, el programa mejorado de alivio de la deuda de los países pobres muy endeudados y la cancelación de la deuda bilateral oficial y la concesión de una asistencia oficial para el desarrollo más generosa a los países que hayan mostrado su determinación de reducir la pobreza. * Atender a las necesidades especiales de los países en desarrollo sin litoral y de los pequeños Estados insulares en desarrollo. * Encarar de manera general los problemas de la deuda de los países en desarrollo con medidas nacionales e internacionales a fin de hacer la deuda sostenible a largo plazo. * En cooperación con los países en desarrollo, elaborar y aplicar estrategias que proporcionen a los jóvenes un trabajo digno y productivo. * En cooperación con las empresas farmacéuticas, proporcionar acceso a los medicamentos esenciales en los países en desarrollo. * En colaboración con el sector privado, velar por que se puedan aprovechar los beneficios de las nuevas tecnologías, en particular, los de las tecnologías de la información y de las comunicaciones. Así como también los fines de la organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU). Objetivos del Nuevo Milenio: una evaluación en América Latina Según una investigación hecha por el Centro de Estudios latinoamericanos, publicada en la Revista Electrónica Iberoamericana (Vol. 1 n. 1) expone que América Latina, en la primera conclusión del examen, no es positiva, por que si bien se han logrado avances significativos en los puntos 4, 5 y 6 aún falta mucho camino por recorrer para llegar al fin deseado. La realidad se ve acentuada por una AL llena de un sin número de contrastes, en donde se tienen a los hombres más ricos del mundo, por un lado, pero también se encuentran zonas en donde la gente no recibe los servicios más básicos, dichos ámbitos, en los que se hizo un mayor énfasis, fueron: Pobreza extrema, Mortalidad materna, educación primaria universal y cobertura de saneamiento. Sin embargo no todo es desilusión, ya que ha habido grandes avances, esto debido a una reducción de la mortalidad infantil. Dicha investigación concluye haciendo una advertencia para que los gobiernos en América Latina presten mayor para que de una manera colaborativa, se logren las estrategias necesarias para la reducción de las cifras negativas, así mismo se pide no dejar de lado a los Derechos Humanos, estos, por ser unos de los mayores logros alcanzados por el Hombre, es su lucha por alcanzar la felicidad de todos los ciudadanos. Sistema de las Naciones Unidas El artículo 7 de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas indicaba que los órganos principales de la organización eran: * La Asamblea General * El Consejo de Seguridad * El Consejo Económico y Social * El Consejo de Administración Fiduciaria * La Corte Internacional de Justicia * La Secretaría Además la Carta posibilitaba que cada órgano del poder pudiera establecer los organismos subsidiarios que estimara necesarios para el desempeño de sus funciones. Una de las características singulares del sistema de la ONU es la duplicación de la responsabilidad. Por ejemplo, UNODOC (Oficina de las Naciones Unidas contra la Droga y el Delito) informa a la Secretaría General, la Asamblea General supervisa UNICRI (Instituto Interregional para Investigaciones sobre la Delincuencia y la Justicia), pero el Comité Económico y Social tiene dos comisiones orgánicas distintas, la de estupefacientes por un lado, y la de prevención del delito y justicia penal por el otro. El Sistema de las Naciones Unidas está organizado de la siguiente manera (aunque las siglas varían según los idiomas oficiales de este organismo internacional): |} |} |} |} |} Véase también * Portal:Naciones Unidas * Anexo:Estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas * Carta de las Naciones Unidas * Cascos azules * Crisis sanitaria * Grupo de los 77 * Inteligencia sanitaria * Ley de cuidados inversos * Modelo de Naciones Unidas * Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) * Organización Panamericana de la Salud (OPS) * Política sanitaria * Tratado Antártico * Uso de la fuerza * ONU Mujeres * Televisión de Naciones Unidas Notas # Por «'O'''rganización de las '''N'aciones 'U'nidas». # Por «'N'''aciones '''U'nidas». Iniciales dobladas por ser sustantivos plurales. # Por su nombre en inglés: «'U'''nited '''N'ations». # En cambio la Carta de las Naciones Unidas ya había sido firmada el 26 de junio de 1945. Referencias # «Un cumpleaños agridulce» (en español). Deutsche Welle 24.10.2002 (2002). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # El Consejo de Seguridad designa al surcoreano Ban Ki-Moon próximo secretario general de la ONU en elmundo.es # Idiomas oficiales de las Naciones Unidas Consultado el 7 de mayo de 2011 # «ONU: una reforma tan necesaria como lejana» (en español). Deutsche Welle 26.09.2007 (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «ONU rechaza petición de Taiwán» (en español). BBC 19.09.2007 (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Taiwán ante la amenaza militar china» (en español). Deutsche Welle 18.11.2005 (2005). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Ceremonia de Firma del Tratado de Lisboa (13 de diciembre de 2007)» (en español). diplomatie.gouv.fr 03.12.2007 (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Tratado de Lisboa por el que se modifican el Tratado de la Unión Europea y el Tratado constitutivo de la Comunidad Europea» (en español). diplomatie.gouv.fr 03.12.2007 (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # http://daccess-dds-ny.un.org/doc/RESOLUTION/GEN/NR0/781/60/IMG/NR078160.pdf?OpenElement # Protocolo Facultativo de 2006 de la Convención sobre la Seguridad del Personal de las Naciones Unidas y el Personal Asociado # Página oficial de las Naciones Unidas # «All about the United Nations Budget June 2006» (en inglés). Página oficial de la ONU en los Estados Unidos (2007). Consultado el 26/12/2007. # «Countries in Arrears in the Payment of Their Financial Contributions Under the Terms of Article 19 of the UN Charter» (en inglés). United Nations General Assembly (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # Reaching Critical Will # Subsecretaria de asuntos multilaterales y derechos humanos # «La UNSCOB, primera operación de paz de las Naciones Unidas: Una operación olvidada» (en español). Jose Gabriel Paz (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «MEDALLAS DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS» (en inglés). Naciones Unidas (2007). Archivado desde el original el 2012-06-28. Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Pleno de la 60ª Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas» (en inglés). Naciones Unidas (2006). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «OMS vacunará contra el polio» (en español). BBC 07.05.2006 (2006). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Videojuego contra el hambre» (en español). BBC 14.04.2005 (2005). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «En busca de soluciones: ACNUR» (en español). BBC 21.06.2001 (2001). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Fondo Mundial de Lucha contra el SIDA, la Tuberculosis y la Malaria» (en español). Fondo Mundial de Lucha contra el SIDA, la Tuberculosis y la Malaria (2007). Consultado el 28/12/2007. # «Declaración final en la Cumbre de la ONU: un consenso mínimo» (en español). Deutsche Welle 17.09.2005 (2005). Consultado el 28/12/2007. Enlaces externos Categorías: * Ganador del Premio Sájarov * Premio Nobel de la Paz * Organización de las Naciones Unidas Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Navegación